A gold pair of socks costs $$4$, and a popular brown sweater costs $12$ times as much. How much does the brown sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown sweater is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $4$ $12 \times $4 = $48$ The brown sweater costs $$48$.